FrUk - War and it's rewards
by Samdafurry
Summary: Francis had just come back from war and Arthur had been wanting. It's a roller coaster of emotions and angst as the two embark on one faithful love. Francis is sent back to the battleground the few days after he came back, but one solider nearly tears their love apart. What'll happen next?


Arthur sat alone at home. He sighed sadly. There had been a war and Francis had been called in. He hadn't seen him for so long. He missed him dearly.

Francis coughed as he headed down the drive. He had finally been sent home, but it was pouring out and he didn't know if Arthur would be awake.

Hearing a knock on the door he wondered who could have been calling in on the Brit so late. He got up and said "Coming!" Arthur worried that it was soldiers coming to say that his little french rose had died in battle. He was trying to fight back tears as he opened the door. Upon opening his door he fell to his knees in shock.

As Arthur went down, Francis bent over and hugged him, "I'm home, mon petite chou."

Tears of joy came running down Arthur's face. "Dear god! Your home!" He pounced on him, hugging the Frenchman.

"Oui. It is a blessing." Francis said, coughing slightly. "What are you still doing up, mon cher?"

"I couldn't sleep." He noticed the cough. "Are you okay? You don't have a cold do you?"

"I am fine. But it is wet out there, I would like to change. Then we can go to bed, non?"

Arthur nodded a yes quickly as he sighed in relief that he was alive. He watched him go as he followed. He went into the bedroom to wait.

Changing quickly, Francis ran a hand through his hair. Home… It had seemed like a dream, out there, but he was back.

Arthur sighed as he stared at a wall. He was happy that Francis was back. He wouldn't know what to do if he had died.

Re-entering the bedroom, Francis draped himself over Arthur.

Arthur gasped and blushed as Francis leaned over him. "I-I've missed you so much."

"And I you. May we lay down? I am tired." Francis moved over to give Arthur a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes we can." He returned the kiss as he laid beside Francis and snuggled up on his chest.

Francis wrapped his arms around the smaller man, quickly drifting off.

Arthur listened to his soft breathing as he sighed happily. "I love you."

When he woke up, Francis looked at the clock. It was morning.

Arthur was still asleep on the mans chest as he softly snored.

Francis smiled as he looked down at Arthur. It was so nice to be home… Feeling a cough coming up, he turned away.

Arthur woke with a start when he heard the cough. "Wha? Huh?" He looked around and rubbed his eyes before his gaze settled on the Frenchman. "Are you okay, love?"

"I am fine, mon petite chou. Do not worry." Francis said sputtering slightly.

"Okay." The Brit hugged him from behind. "I'm so glad you weren't hurt."

"So am I, mon cher. So am I…"

Arthur kissed the Frenchman's cheek. "Would you like me to make you something? I've been practicing."

Francis smiled. Even if it was his love's cooking, it would be better than anything that he'd been having. "That sounds wonderful."

Arthur got up and went to the kitchen. He was going to make pancakes.

Francis got up and followed the Englishman downstairs. "It smells delicious, mon petite chou."

Arthur finished and put some whipped cream on the top as Francis came out. "Here you go." It was amazingly good.

Tasting it, Francis' eyes widened. "Mon cher… This is amazing. How much did you practice?"

"For months. I've had Matthew come over and show me how to make it." The Englishman blushed at the praise.

Francis smiled. "Matthieu has done well. And so have you."

He smiled sweetly as he sat next to him. Arthur looked over and saw whipped cream on Francis' nose, leaning up and licking it away.

Francis blushed slightly as he felt Arthur's tongue. There had been no loving on the front, it felt so welcome now. Moving his head up, he gave Arthur a nice, sweet kiss.

The Englishman blushed at the kiss but backed away as there was still food in his mouth.

Sitting back, Francis finished his pancake. "Mon cher… I am surprised. This tasted amazing."

Arthur smiled again. "You can thank Matthew for everything. Was Alfred with you in the war? Matthew came crying on the day you left saying that Alfred went to war."

"Alfred was there? I had no idea. I hope he's alright…" Francis said worriedly.

"So do I." Arthur pushed Francis gently back on the couch once they had sat down in the living room and straddled him, resting his head on his chest.

"Arthur?" Francis pulled his arms around the younger man.

The Brit looked up at the man. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" The Frenchman asked, quirking a brow.

"Yes, very. I'm glad you like my cooking." Arthur snuggled into Francis.

Francis savored the feeling of Arthur with him, holding him tightly. "I am glad as well," he laughed.

Arthur looked up at Francis with a pleading look in his eyes.

Slightly surprised, Francis asked, "What is it, mon cher?"

Arthur leaned up and placed a deep kiss on his lips.

Francis kissed back, although not for long. Pulling away, he coughed to the side.

"Are you sure your okay?" Arthur asked worriedly.

Francis nodded. "It is only a cough. But I do not want you to catch it."

Arthur kissed his forehead. "Y-You have a mild fever."

"I do?" Francis looked down at Arthur, "Forgive me, mon petite chou. I did not mean for that."

"It's okay." He got up and took Francis' hand. Arthur pulled at him gently. "Come. I'm taking you to bed. You need rest."

Francis got up, continuing to hold Arthur's hand. He didn't really mind, as rest sounded wonderful right now.

Arthur opened the door and let him in. "Do you need anything?"

Francis shook his head. "Thank you, mon cher." Heading over to the bed, he lay down.

Arthur yawned as he came up beside him. "I love you." He kissed Francis' nose.

"Still tired?" Francis asked. "I love you too."

"A bit. I woke up last night and puked. I hadn't eaten much of anything while you were gone." Arthur shied away. He didn't want to see Francis' face at what he had just said.

Concerned, Francis brought Arthur closer. Feeling his forehead, he said, "You do not have a fever… If you do not feel well, tell me. For now, let us rest."

Arthur nodded as he fell asleep.

Francis pulled him into his chest, falling asleep to the scent of his love.

Arthur woke again, Francis was asleep as he rushed to the bathroom and started to puke.

The far off sound of retching and the sudden lack of warmth woke Francis. Realizing what was happening, he rushed to the washroom. Rubbing comforting circles on Arthur's back seemed to be the best course of action, for now.

Arthur managed to lift his head out of the toilet as he wiped his mouth. He turned around and hugged Francis as he cried into him.

"Oh, cher…" Francis said, holding and comforting the younger man.

"Why is this happening. I've tried eating but I can't keep it down. Rarely, if ever, I do."

Concern for the younger man rose in his chest. "We should take you to the doctor, mon cher. I am worried."

"N-No it's fine." The Englishman's eyes went wide as he turned back to the toilet, puking more.

As Arthur continued to be sick, Francis' worry rose. "Arthur. Please, let me take you to a doctor. I am worried."

"F-Fine." He wiped his mouth.

Francis pulled him into an embrace, rocking slightly.

"I love you too much." Arthur rocked with him.

"And I you." Francis pressed a kiss to Arthur's forehead, picking him up. "Let's go back to the bedroom."

Arthur puked once more and nodded following the Frenchman to bed.

As they headed away, Francis grabbed a dustbin. "If you feel ill again, use this."

He nodded again as he rested onto Francis. Arthur snuggled into him feeling for the warmth.

Holding him tighter, Francis laid him down. Quickly joining the younger man, he pulled him into his chest. "I love you, mon cher."

"And I you."

As they rested, Francis thought over all he had seen. Hopefully Arthur would be alright… He had just come back, too!

The next day they went to the doctors. It turned out that Arthur was just lonely and depressed. He hadn't eaten for so long that his stomach started to refuse the food intake.

"How can he get better?" Francis asked, feeling guilty even though he hadn't had a choice.

The doctor wrote some notes as he looked to Francis. "Just give him some water at first and then some small bits of food. Little by little his stomach should accept the food intake."

Francis sighed in relief. "Merci." Taking Arthur by the hand, he headed back home.

"I'm sorry I worried you so much." Arthur looked down sadly.

"Do not be upset, mon cher. Blame the military commanders. If they had not called me for war, you would be fine." Pulling him into a hug, he added, "You always worry for me. Now it's my turn."

Arthur gave a weak smile as he hugged him. "Thank you."

"It is why I am here," Francis replied, hugging him back.

When they got home Arthur led him into the bedroom. "I want to do something." He blushed as he sat down on the bed.

Curious, Francis asked, "And what would that be, mon cher?"

The Englishman patted the spot beside him. "Please sit."

Francis sat waiting for the Englishman to just say it.

Arthur leaned in and kissed him.

Francis kissed back, slightly surprised. As they broke apart, he said, "If you wanted a kiss, you could have just done it. I would not have minded."

"It's not that." He came closer so that he sat on Francis' lap.

Wondering what Arthur was up to, and having a sinking suspicion he knew, Francis wrapped his arms around him. "And that would be…?" He purred.

He blushed as he shied away. "Y-You might know." Arthur barley whispered.

Francis smiled as he rested his head on his shoulder. "But you know for sure, Arthur~"

Arthur nodded as he continued to blush. He leaned up and kissed him again.

Francis kissed back lovingly, before pulling away to cough. "Forgive me, mon cher."

"I-It's okay." Arthur leaned back in, kissing him passionately.

Francis kissed back as well as he could, falling back onto the bed.

Arthur eeped in surprise as he went down with Francis. He went on kissing him as he slipped his tongue into his mouth.

While Francis didn't want Arthur to become ill, he couldn't help but play with his tongue, as it had been so long.

Arthur whined with this long ago feeling. He straddled the Frenchman and sat on him. "Your amazing."

"And you are wonderful." Francis smiled up at him.

Arthur leaned in and continued to kiss him, a pleading look in his eyes.

Francis responded, but was getting tired. His response was slower, less lustful.

Arthur stopped. "Are you okay?" He could see the tired look in his eyes.

Francis nodded. "Desolé. I am just… tired."

"Th-Then you can rest." Arthur laid on his chest.

"Desolé…" Francis said, as his eyes drifted shut.

Arthur got up and went to the kitchen. "I'll make something for us."

Francis nodded slowly.

He started to make some spaghetti (Italy's help of course) and hummed along.

Francis lay in bed, falling asleep.

In a few minutes he was done. He opened the door and the succulent scent came wafting in. "Francis, I'm done."

Francis had drifted off, and didn't hear Arthur enter.

"Francis?" He leaned down and kissed him. "I've made something to eat."

Blinking his eyes open, Francis pushed himself up. "Spaghetti? Did little Italia come over?"

"Yes." Arthur nodded.

"Ah." Francis smiled. "If this is as good as your pancakes, I will start to wonder why you can never cook anything _I've_ taught you…"

Arthur giggled at his joke as he led him out.

Following Arthur down to the kitchen, Francis yawned. "What time is it, mon cher?"

"It's 7 pm." He put Francis' plate down as well as his own.

"Eh?" Francis pulled out Arthur's chair before sitting in his own. "That late, hmm…"

"Yes, you slept quiet long." Arthur kissed him on the forehead.

Francis smiled up at his love. "Forgive me," he said, placing a kiss of his own on the others cheek.

"I-It's fine." Arthur sat down on the other side of him and took a little bit of the spaghetti.

Francis watched deviously as the other ate. Pushing his plate to the side, he started to eat off Arthur's.

"Hmm?" He watched as Francis ate off his plate. "What are you doing?"

Francis just smiled in response, as he had noticed they both had the same strand.

He continued to eat that strand as he got closer and closer to him.

Francis brought them together, kissing his love softly with a smile.

The Englishman blushed when they came together.

Francis licked the others lips, and pulled back, bringing his own plate in front. "You have learned to cook so very well, mon petite chou."

"R-Really?" Arthur blushed as he put two fingers on his lips.

"Oui." Francis winked, continuing to eat.

His face flushed when he winked at him. Arthur started to play with his spaghetti as he looked down.

Francis finished his dish, watching Arthur. "Do you want me to put that away for now, for you to have when you feel better?"

"S-Sure." Arthur didn't look at him when he took the plate. His stomach was doing flips but he didn't feel sick. They were different flips.

Francis finished wrapping it and put it in the fridge. "Have you had any water, mon cher?

"A little bit." Arthur looked up and sighed as he looked at Francis.

Francis filled two glasses and sat down again, placing one in front of Arthur. "What is wrong?"

"N-Nothing. I've just been having these dreams of us." He blushed as he pulled himself into the table more.

"Dreams?" Francis questioned. "What kinds of dreams?"

Arthur blushed as he went on talking. "G-Good dreams."

Francis smiled, knowing where this was going. "Good dreams, hmm… Care to tell what they were about?"

"Umm." The Englishman shifted in his spot as he tried to hide his bulge from remembering the dreams. "Well…"

Francis stepped over to Arthur, about to purr in his ear, when a coughing fit hit him.

He jolted up to him at the coughing revealing his bulge. He didn't care at the moment, he only cared about Francis right now.

Francis kept coughing, unable to stop. It brought tears to his eyes.

Arthur got worried as he watched him go down. "Francis!?" He went down and hugged him, crying a bit. He just got home. He didn't want him to leave again.

Francis finally stopped, his breathing ragged. Leaning heavily against Arthur, he apologized.

"Don't scare me like that!" Tears were streaming down Arthur's face.

Still trying to control his breathing, Francis could only apologize over and over again.

Arthur hugged him, his head low.

Francis leaned into Arthur's embrace, tears falling from his eyes.

His own tears stopping as he looked up. "W-Why are **you** crying?" Arthur reached up and wiped them away.

"I-I'm so-sorry… Ar..thur… I… did not mean… to scare you…" Francis apologized once more.

Arthur brought his head down and kissed him. "Don't worry. I'm not scared anymore, because I know you won't leave me anytime soon."

Francis pulled away from the kiss all too soon, still out of breath. "Forgive…me, Arthur… I'll need… your help…"

"W-What is it?" Arthur was shocked at the sudden breaking of the kiss.

"I… don't think… I'll be able to… make it to bed… alone… Forgive me…"

"W-What!?" Arthur became even more worried. "W-Why!?"

Francis hadn't meant to worry him again. "I don't think… I have enough.. strength, Arthur. That was… all I meant."

"Please don't die! I'll help you!" Arthur hauled him up and helped him into the room.

"Arthur. I am not… dying…" Francis breathed out, as Arthur laid him down. "I am just… weakened momen… tarily…"

The tears ceased as he snuggled up to Francis. "I don't want you to leave."

"Leave?" Francis questioned. What was Arthur talking about?

"I-I planned something for you before you left. I didn't know you where leaving. When the soldiers came up I was so sad. When you left with them I cried all night." He clung tighter to the Frenchman.

"Oh, cher…" Francis wrapped his arms around the Englishman.

"I-I don't think you want it now." Arthur said quietly, ashamed.

"Cher, why don't you tell me? Then we can decide." Francis suggested.

The Brits face blushed as he whispered it, barley audible.

"Arthur..? I couldn't hear you…" Francis peered into the others face.

Arthur's face turned red as he said it a bit louder. "I-I wanted….."

"Wanted…? Cher, you must finish your sentences." Francis prodded.

Arthur looked up at him and said, rather loudly, "I wanted to have sex with you!" He turned away from Francis as tears came.

Pulling Arthur back to face him, Francis wiped the tears away. "I promise you, once I am better, we will. I promise."

Arthur looked up, his eyes were a misty green from the tears. "O-Okay."

Francis leaned in and kissed his nose, before turning away to cough. "Do not cry, mon cher."

Arthur sighed to get rid of the heavy feeling in his chest.

Francis lay his head against Arthur. "I am here now. I will stay with you."

"Th-Thank you." He drifted into sleep with tear stained cheeks.

Francis dried Arthur's cheeks as he rested. Hopefully he would be able to fall asleep soon.

Soon both men were the very picture of health. Arthur was snuggled up with Francis on the couch as they watched tv.

Francis had his arm around Arthur's shoulder, holding him close.

Soon the couple in the show got to a sex scene which made Arthur blush the deepest red.

"Ohonhonhon~ Is mon petite chou embarrassed? But then, now that we are healthy…" Francis drawled out the last bit, looking at Arthur seductively out of the corner of his eyes.

Arthur looked up at him and collided his lips with the Frenchman's, kissing him deeply.

Francis kissed deeply back, using his tongue to ask for entrance.

Arthur opened his mouth allowing Francis in as he straddled him.

Francis slowly unbuttoned Arthur's shirt as he tasted the roof of Arthur's mouth.

He moaned into the kiss. He sat on Francis' crotch as his shirt was taken off.

Smiling even as he continued to taste Arthur, Francis raked his fingertips along Arthur's back.

He moaned as he arched his back inwardly. Arthur put his hands down, touching Francis' crotch.

Francis tilted his head back, enjoying the touch. Shrugging his own shirt off, he began on Arthur's pants.

"W-Wait!" He said as Francis was taking his pant's off. "Let's go to my room in case someone comes." He looked out the window beside him.

Francis smiled. "As you wish, mon petite chou." Grabbing Arthur's hand, he headed to the bedroom.

They got to the bedroom as the Englishman pounced on Francis kissing him.

Francis flipped them over, continuing his work on Arthur's pants.

Arthur moaned as his hand slipped into his pants.

Francis moved his hand slightly, stroking Arthur. Quickly he pulled the man's pants down, giving them more freedom.

Arthur's face turned red as he moaned, his eyes half lidded.

Francis smiled and took his own pants off, rocking against Arthur as he moved to play with a nipple.

The Englishman felt it rubbing against him as he moaned at the touch. "F-Francis…"

"Oui, cheri?" Francis said seductively.

"D-Do it!" He gripped Francis' shoulder's.

"Do what, mon cher?" Francis smirked, enjoying Arthur's submissiveness.

"Put it in." Arthur panted as he tightened his grip on Francis, preparing for the pain it would come.

Happy he had been able to make Arthur say it, Francis searched around for something they could use as lube. Finding cream on the table, he opened it and coated his fingers. "As you wish, mon petite chou~" Inserting one finger into Arthur, Francis watched his face carefully.

"Just stop that." Arthur stopped his hand as he looked at him. "I want 'it' not your hand. And I don't care if it hurts."

"Arthur. I can understand your impatience, but it will not be comfortable for either of us if you are not prepared. I promise you, I will go quickly." Sliding a second finger in, Francis began to scissor them while coating himself in the cream.

The Brit gasped as Francis' fingers began scissoring.

Francis smiled and nibbled on Arthur's ear as he gasped. "One more finger~"

Arthur gasped at the feeling. "O-Okay."

Francis inserted the third, moving it slightly. He watched Arthur face, judging for levels of pain.

Arthur's eyes widened in pain but no noise came from him.

Trying to keep his lover's mind off the pain, Francis licked his neck, peppering kisses all over.

Arthur moaned at the kisses. "A-Am I ready now?"

"I think so~" Looking at Arthur seriously for a moment, he said, "If it gets too painful, tell me. Do not hide it."

"O-Okay." The Englishman nodded.

Francis entered, plunging into Arthur. He kissed him tenderly, hoping the other wasn't in too much pain.

Arthur gasped in pain as tears came. This was his first time and he had no idea what he had to do. He just went along with the pain.

Francis heard the others pained gasp, and quickly kissed his tears away. "It will get better soon, I promise," he said, beginning to thrust.

More tears came as the Brits eyes went wider.

Francis cursed as he searched for that special spot, the one that would make the pleasure override the pain.

Arthur closed his eyes as a wail arose in his throat. Tears ran down his face as he hugged Francis around his neck.

Francis kissed him tenderly, trying to take his mind off the pain. Finally, he found the spot he'd been searching for, and hit it head-on.

"Aahaa~" The Englishman threw his head back a bit and moaned.

Francis smiled. Now that he knew where to aim, Arthur would enjoy this. Continuing his ministrations, he reached in between them to grab Arthur.

"W-What are you doing?" Arthur stared at Francis as he was pounded hard.

"You will need to get release too, non?" Francis asked as he began stroking the other.

Arthur panted as he was being stroked. "Oh god... yes!"

Francis smiled. Arthur was close to getting his release now~

The Brit noticed Francis' speed increase in both the pounding and the stroking. He let go of the Frenchman as he gripped the sheets.

Francis lowered his head to give the tip of Arthur a kiss, moving back up to continue with his hand.

Arthur moaned loudly as he came. He felt Francis cum in him as well.

The tightening of Arthur's insides as he came was enough to push Francis to the end. Moaning his name, Francis pulled out as he finished, laying next to Arthur.

Arthur panted as Francis lay next to him. "I never knew how that felt till this moment."

"It is a wonderful feeling, non?" Francis was also panting slightly. "Shall we go shower now, and spend the night in the guest room?"

"S-Sure." Arthur agreed, face red and breathing heavy.

Francis smiled, and picked Arthur up bridal style. Heading into the washroom, he set Arthur down, before asking, "Do you want to shower together, or separately?"

"Together please." Arthur looked at him innocently.

Francis smiled. He wouldn't do anything more tonight. Getting in the shower, he turned the water on.

The Brit watched enticingly as he soaped down. "Y'know, there is one more thing we didn't do."

"And what is that, pray tell?" Francis asked raising a brow.

He got down on his knees as he grabbed Francis' member and stroked it, washing it off of soap.

"Arthur?" Francis asked, he had thought the younger man was done for the night.

Once he had gotten all the soap off, he licked the tip.

Francis was a bit surprised, but decided to go along with it. Leaning against the wall, he buried his fingers in Arthur's hair.

Arthur put it in his mouth as he sucked it, going up and down.

Francis moaned as he felt Arthur's tongue. For a first-timer, he sure didn't act like it. Maybe all those books he read really were something different…

Arthur sucked as he felt his hair being tugged back. That book he read a few weeks ago was really coming in handy now.

The suction felt so good, Francis moaned again. He could feel himself hardening.

The Englishman felt it to and heard the moaning. He smiled. He was happy to make Francis happy.

Francis leaned his head back, relishing in the feelings Arthur was giving him.

He sucked and licked around it to give it more of a feeling.

"Arthur~" Francis moaned, thoroughly enjoying what was happening.

Arthur looked up at him but didn't stop.

Francis had his eyes closed, head tipped back against the wall, with a few strands of hair plastered to his face. His fingers were massaging Arthur's head as he moved.

Arthur felt it twitch as he moved around the tip more. Francis was about to cum.

Francis knew he was close, and gripped Arthur's hair tightly as he came, calling out the man's name.

The sensation of the water and the Frenchman's cum in his mouth made the Brit cum as well.

Francis smiled as he realized what had happened with Arthur. Giving him a hand up, he helped Arthur clean off.

He felt tired after all that and looked to Francis with half lidded eyes.

Smiling at Arthur, Francis helped him to dry off and carried him to the guest bedroom. "I will be right back, mon cher. Just grabbing some pajamas."

Arthur nodded as he started to drift off. He felt excellent of what they just did.

Francis returned quickly, hoping to get Arthur dressed before he fell completely asleep. Re-entering the room, he called softly, "I have returned…"

The Englishman was asleep as he felt Francis nudge him. "Hmm~"

"You need to put your pants on, cher. I can help you if you want." Francis suggested.

He nodded. Arthur was too tired and was barely keeping his eyes open.

Francis smiled softly, patting Arthur's head. "You can go back to sleep in a moment," he said, pulling the younger man's pants on. Picking up the pajama top, he slipped behind him, pulling Arthur's arms through. As Francis had gotten dressed in the other room, he climbed into the bed, and lay down, pulling Arthur against his chest. "I love you…"

He snuggled into Francis' chest. "I love you too."

Francis placed a kiss on the man's temple as he held him tighter. "Bonne nuit, mon petite chou."

"Good ni…" Arthur fell asleep before he could finish.

Francis smiled. He found it very cute that Arthur had been so tired.

Arthur woke a bit later screaming from a nightmare. "Aaaaaaaaa!"

Arthur's scream woke Francis immediately. "Arthur! Mon cher, it is only a dream. I am here, it is okay…" He said, holding the man tightly and rubbing his back comfortingly.

The Englishman shook as he was hugged. Remnants of the dream still clinging. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Mon cher, it is okay. You are safe." Looking at him closely, Francis asked, "What did you dream about?"

"You." Arthur looked up, fear still in his emerald green eyes.

Slightly surprised, Francis felt dread building in his stomach. "I am safe, mon cher. Do not worry. If you tell me, you may feel better."

Arthur sighed as the fear slowly ebbed away. "You went off to war and you were fighting." He paused as he hugged Francis close. "And, you died brutally."

Francis held him gently. "Oh, cher…" Morbid curiosity brought him to ask, "How did I die?"

Arthur shook as he remembered. "Y-You were pinned down and... and..." He looked up at the Frenchman. "You were raped. Then they stabbed you over and over and over…" He trailed off.

Francis squeezed Arthur tightly. "It's alright. I am home now, they cannot do that to me. I am yours."

Arthur hugged him closely as the tears finally came.

Francis just rubbed Arthur's back and held him tightly, holding back tears of his own.

Arthur buried his face into Francis' chest feeling him fight back tears because of his breathes. "Y-You can cry. I'll make you feel better."

And so Francis wept. For both his love and himself, holding him tightly.

Arthur held him tightly rubbing his back. "It's okay. I'm here. I won't leave you." His tears stopped as he held the crying man.

"I won't leave you either, Arthur." Francis said, his tears also stopping.

Arthur snuggled him and kissed his lips. "I'm grateful."

"As am I," Francis said, kissing Arthur back.

"Do you want to go back to sleep or…" The Englishman looked at the Frenchman questionably.

Francis looked at the clock. "It's nearly time for us to wake up anyways, I can go make some breakfast."

"Sure." Arthur said as he got up shivering from the dream. He got dressed quickly and went to the kitchen to help.

Francis had decided to make eggs. As they were in the frying pan, there was a knock at the door.

"Do you want me to get it?" Arthur asked passing the milk over.

"It is alright. I have not had eggs of yours for a while, if you do not mind."

"Okay." Arthur took control of the eggs as he watched Francis go.

Francis walked to the door and opened it, wondering who would call so early. As he saw the men, however, he paled dramatically.

Arthur walked over and and asked "What's wrong?"

The men at the door were men of the military. They had come to call him off to war once more. Francis' knees gave out as he read the letter.

"W-What's wrong?" Arthur tugged his loves arm, his face paling.

Francis just handed Arthur the paper, refusing to meet his lovers eyes.

He read the paper. Soon Arthur's eyes widened and tears came. He put a hand up to his mouth as he shook uncontrollably. He dropped the paper. "Y-You can't go!"

The men at the door just stood there in silence. Soon Francis stood up once more, glaring at them. "I have already completed my service. I am no longer required to go to war. I will not go."

"Y-You just came back a few day's ago!" Arthur stared in astonishment.

Wrapping his arms around Arthur, Francis continued to glare at the men. "I refuse. Tell that to your superiors. I have been released from service, they have no grounds on which to make me return."

One of the men stepped forward. "Colonel Grady has asked your presence for mapping and transporting. You will be gone for a month at best." He glared at Arthur up and down before turning his gaze back to Francis.

"I refuse. I have been released from service, you have not the grounds for this." As he replied, the other man, beside the first one, took out a different paper. Francis' eyes widened as he took it, knowing he had to go.

The other solider repeated the message of the first. "Colonel Grady has asked your presence for mapping and transporting. You will be gone for a month at best." He stared at Arthur. Strangely he did and it made Arthur uncomfortable.

Francis turned slightly, trying to keep Arthur from the man's gaze. "I am so, so, sorry, Arthur. I cannot stay. I promise I will come home, please don't worry."

"But..." Arthur looked at him then away his head dropping. "L-Let me get your bag." He trudged away to their room and packed his bag, crying every so often. He took a picture of them and stuffed it into the bag. The Brit came back and handed it to him. "I put a present in there for you."

"Oh, Arthur…" Francis set the bag down and embraced him, holding him tightly. "I promise I will come home. Maybe I'll even see Alfred. It'll be okay. Don't forget to eat."

"I-I won't." The Englishman started to cry as Francis left with the soldiers. "When you come back there will be a present for you!" Arthur called after the Frenchman.

Francis turned back, "I will be looking forward to it, mon petite chou!"

Arthur closed the door behind them and let the food burn as he collapsed on the couch, crying.

Later that day, Matthew came by. The door had been unlocked, so he let himself in after waiting for a while. "Arthur…?"

The Canadian found him crying on the couch.

Once he saw the other man, Matthew rushed in. Pulling him into an embrace, he spoke words of comfort.

"He's gone!" Arthur cried heavily onto Mathew's shoulder.

Matthew closed his eyes, squeezing the elder tighter. "I know, Arthur, I know."

It went on like this for a month till... Arthur saw Francis walking down the drive and ran out, tackling him to the ground in happiness. "I've missed you so much!"

Francis fell back, landing hard against the ground. He had forgotten how forceful Arthur could be… "I've missed you too, mon cheri."

The Brit covered him in kisses as tears of happiness streamed down his face.

Francis kissed back as best he could, before pushing him up. "Shall we go inside?" He asked, before looking up and spying Matthew at the door. "Mon petite Matthieu! I have not seen you in so long!"

Matthew waved. "I just came here to keep him company while you were gone. His cooking got a lot better."

"Merci, Matthieu." Francis thanked the Canadian.

Matthew walked away. "Happy to be of service."

Picking up the smaller man, Francis limped with Arthur to the door.

"Y-You're limping!" Arthur got out of his arms and stared at him. "What happened!"

"Just a bit of an accident, mon cher. It is not uncommon, I have been lucky. Do not worry, I am fine now."

"Are you really?" He looked Francis up and down. "For a minute I thought I wasn't going to be able to give you your gift."

"I wouldn't skip out on it for the world, mon cher. The present in my bag was wonderful as well." The Frenchman smiled down at the Englishman.

Arthur smiled. He led him into the house and into the bedroom.

Francis was happy to see his love seemed okay. Following him into the bedroom, he sat down.

Arthur sat on Francis' lap and straddled him, kissing him deeply.

Francis slipped Arthur's shirt off, rejoining the kiss soon after.

He knew where this was going and he felt happy about it. Arthur slipped his arms out of the shirt and moved his hands down to Francis' crotch.

Francis moaned into the touch, body sensitive after the month of seriousness.

Arthur started to rub him through his pants.

Francis moved forward, nibbling on Arthur's ear.

The Brit moaned at the feeling. He missed this so much after a month. "Y-Yes…" He slipped his hand into Francis' pants, rubbing him softly.

"A-ah.." Francis undid their pants, lifting his hips to slide his off.

Arthur slipped onto him as he moaned from the lonely feeling. "Oh... god... yes..."

Francis smiled, eyes closing. Lacing his hands in Arthur's hair, he moved up.

"Oh god **YES!**" Arthur leaned down to rest on Francis' chest as the Frenchman began to thrust. It hurt but not as much as before.

Francis smiled. It felt wonderful to be inside his love again. The fact he was able to lay down while made it easier, as he was tired.

Arthur saw that he he was tired so he moved as well making it feel amazing for both.

Francis moaned, knowing he was reaching completion.

"Francis... I'm going to-" It was too late. He came.

Francis came along with him, the tightening of Arthur's muscles finishing him off. "Je t'aime, Arthur..." He said, drifting off.

"I love you too." Arthur slipped off of Francis with a small pop. He got up and went to go take a shower.

Francis fell asleep, muscles aching and covered with remnants of Arthur's _gift_.

After his shower Arthur came back and started to clean the man of his _gift_. He blushed as he listened to the man make happy purring noises. He came to his member and started to wipe it clean.

Francis moaned as Arthur cleaned him, still not waking.

Arthur blushed when he heard the man moan. He finished quickly and got some pajamas quickly dressing him, then himself.

Francis rolled over slightly, almost seeming to motion for the other to come to bed.

Arthur got in bed and snuggled into him, blushing happily.

Francis wrapped his arms around him, purring approvingly.

Arthur smiled as he kissed Francis' nose. "I love you."

Francis slept on, snuggling closer to the Brit.

Later on, Arthur woke feeling thirsty. He got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

Francis woke up as the warmth in the bed left. Getting up, he limped to the kitchen.

Getting his drink he screamed when Francis came out of nowhere. Holding his chest he said "Don't scare me like that!"

Eyes widening at Arthur's shriek, Francis wrapped his arms around him. "Forgive me, mon cher. I did not mean…"

"You came out of the dark." Arthur sighed. "Go back to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

Francis looked at Arthur. Something seemed wrong... "What happened, mon cher?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired. I'll be right up." He turned back for another drink of water.

"Arthur. I don't believe you. You look more than just _tired_. What happened?" Francis pressed.

"Nothing happened." Arthur shivered at a memory.

"Arthur." Francis held him gently. "Did you have a nightmare? Or did something else happen while I was gone?"

"Well..." Arthur turned crying into his chest. "It happened while you were away."

Francis held Arthur tighter, silently telling him to go on.

"When Matthew left one day because he had to go home, the solider that looked at me weird came to the door and said you were dead." He clutched tighter onto Francis.

Francis paled as he heard the news, having an idea of what happened. "Arthur… What day was this…?" He asked, dread pooling in his stomach.

"I started to cry because I thought you **did** died. He came in and started to _comfort_ me." Arthur looked up, his eyes a misty green. "He raped me." Arthur's knees felt weak as he slid to the floor.

Francis caught him as he went down, bringing him close. "Oh, Arthur… I'm so, so, sorry… I couldn't protect you…" Francis held him tightly, rubbing circles on his back.

Arthur took his shirt off and showed him a deep cut on his shoulder going down his back a bit. "He hooked me."

Francis couldn't speak, so disgusted with himself and the other officer.

Arthur slumped down on the ground. "I-I'm so sorry. I should have known better then to let him in. But, when he said you died, that broke me."

"It's not your fault, Arthur. It will never be your fault." Francis held him tightly, blinking back tears. He had to be strong, at least for Arthur's sake. "That day, there had been an accident. I was injured, not too badly, but enough to be bedridden for a few days. That soldier... He had come by after he heard, and looked at me strangely. He left, without saying anything. When he came back later that night, there was a strange look on his face. It was triumphant, and smug, and..." Francis breathed deeply. "I should've known something was up. I'm sorry I couldn't come home sooner."

"It's okay." he snuggled into him. A sudden knock on the door made them both turn their heads.

Francis stood up slowly, not letting go of Arthur. "I'm going to see who it is, but I won't open the door until we know. Do you want to stay here?" He asked, concern clear on his face.

"No." Arthur walked up and opened the door a bit. His face paled when he saw who it was. He slipped to the floor before a hand grabbed his hair and pulled. The Brit gave a small shriek at being pulled.

Francis ran as best he could, slamming the door on the man's fingers. Holding Arthur tightly, Francis opened the door slightly once more, slamming it again.

Arthur cried a bit in his arms as the sound of a man cursing could be heard on the other side. Suddenly the door was kicked down as it hit Francis. "**FRANCIS!**" The solider on the other side smirked. "I always knew you where a pansy, Francis. Now I've come to claim what's mine." He grabbed Arthur roughly.

Francis groaned as he shot up, slapping the man across the face. "He is not, and will never be, **yours!**" Francis screamed. Pulling Arthur back, he struggled with the larger man.

Arthur whined at the sudden roughness. He watched in fear as they squared up to each other. "**STOP!**" He turned to the solider. "I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt Francis."

Francis stared at him in fear then back at the solider with rage in his eyes. He hugged Arthur close as he whispered in his ear. "Non, mon cher. Don't. I don't want to see you in pain."

"I'm sorry, Francis. I have to." Arthur looked back to the solider and walked forward. "Go ahead. Do whatever you want."


End file.
